


The Sweetest Time of Year

by sunandroses



Series: RotBTD Shipping Fics [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff and Humor, Hallmark Christmas AU, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, M/M, i have plans for this one just you wait, i swear i'll make this longer later, soon as i'm done with my exams it's over for all of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandroses/pseuds/sunandroses
Summary: Hiccup finally finds out what everyone else seemed to know about the cute new coffee shop owner that he didn't. And in return he reveals something of his own.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: RotBTD Shipping Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783951
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	The Sweetest Time of Year

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas fic in August? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> Blame it on the Christmas Hallmark movie binge I went on a while ago for my brain churning out an entire 2 hour long movie sequence featuring these two. I have plans to eventually make this into a 10-ish chapter thing, filled with all the fluff and the tropes and the ridiculous romancey shenanegans that would happen if you took the sappiest of Christmas Hallmarks and rolled them into one. But with everything that's going on for me the timing really isn't ideal ~~why must my muse bully me so~~. Nevertheless, I needed to get this out of my system sooooo here you go! Happy reading!
> 
> [Link to tumblr prompt](https://ohlooksheswriting-wips.tumblr.com/post/627939878015041536/jack-frost-hiccup-haddock-iii-the-sun-sets)

"I can't believe it. Of all the things it could've been, it had to be this." Hiccup shook his head.

"Wait up!" Jack ran to catch up with him. Around them snow fell, making slush on the path. "I tried telling you! I told you my birthday and everything."

"You told me you were born on Christmas Eve. That's different." Hiccup slowed when Jack skidded in front of him, his hand involuntarily catching his elbow to steady him. "I guessed that something was up, what with how everyone was acting. Because why else would we have gotten into all those "inconvenient situations" thanks to Emma-"

"-and her friends, and their mothers, and _your_ friends, and basically everyone. And possibly your cat. But continue."

"... right. So I'd guessed by then that you probably weren't in your early 20's and we didn't have an age gap issue. But no, it's not just that, of course not. Because not only are you my age, you are one month _older_ than me."

"And you," Jack grinned, "are born on Valentine's Day. That is so cute."

He went into another giggling fit, face still red from the last one. And again, Hiccup rolled his eyes. "See, this is why I didn't tell you. I knew this would happen."

Hiccup made to keep going but Jack stepped in the way, hands landing on his shoulders. Jack made a visible effort to calm down and look at him properly.

"Okay, okay- wait. I'll-I'll make it up to you." His hands dropped. They found Hiccup's fingers and laced them together. "I'll take you on a date. A real one this time, promise."

"Really?"

" _Yes._ We can go on a hot chocolate date! My treat. What do you say?"

"I say ... that I ought to share something else with you, if this is to go any further. Might as well get all the secrets on the table." Because if Jack can be dramatic and drag things out then he can too.

"Is it a dead body in the basement? 'Cause I can handle that."

"Depending on how you take it, it might be." Hiccup gently removed his hands and stepped back. "I ... hate hot chocolate."

"Oh, _come on-!"_

"I don't really like most sweet things, either."

“Are you kidd- and I kept feeding you all those- and you ate them!”

Jack sputtered and flailed, his face going an odd blend of flustered and incredulous. Hiccup smiled and let him have his moment.

"Well ... there is this one sweet thing I like."

"Wait- really? There is? What is it? I can make it." Jack spun around to face him, eager and determined. He didn't seem to notice that the action brought them closer, enough for their breaths to mingle in the air. Or that they stood under a mistletoe.

Hiccup hooked an arm around his waist, pulled him in, and kissed him. "You."

Jack blinked twice. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it, and Hiccup knew he probably had a goofy smile on.

"... That. Was the smoothest pick-up I've ever gotten. What." Jack shook his head, a quiet laugh escaping him.

"But did it work?"

Instead of an answer, Jack leaned up and kissed him.


End file.
